Second Chance Club
by Chosen2007
Summary: Courtney never died from the virus, she wants Jax to admit he tempered with test, he won't. Courtney, Carly and Sam with Nickolas and Jason helping goes to bring down Jax but before it's over, someone in common with Courtney, Carly and sam will die
1. Chapter 1

Second Chance Club

By

Chosen2007

Part One

_A second chance Courtney had and this woman who had lived for the moment was at full strength. She smiled because she __had __the strength t__o__ get up after being bed ridden for a long while and then she __laid__ backed down. She waited for Nickolas to come and he did, she had beaten the virus. __"When could we get out of here?" Courtney asked and Nic responded, "Soon. The doctor was just wan__ted__ to…" Courtney leaped up and kissed him really good. Courtney laughed and said, "I'__m alive and I have a son, I'm __a__live with our__ son." __Nicklas__ laughed with her and she said, "Nickolas when I was still out of it, __Jax__ told me that he messed with the results, it's our baby." Nickolas was between happy and angry, for now he went with happy. _

_"It's our boy." Nickolas said and __Jax__ walked in. "Courtney." __Jax__ said and Courtney responded, "__Jax__." "I'm glad you're all right." __Jax__ said and Courtney responded, "This is simple, I want my son and I want him now." __Jax__ paused and said, "He's your son too but I'm his father." "No you're not." Courtney said and __Jax__ responded, "I have D.N.A. test to prove it." "You admitted it to me." Courtney said and __Jax__ responded, "You had the fever, it caused __hallucations__." __Jax__ said and Nickolas was about ready to hurt him. Courtney grabbed his arm and the blonde shook her head. "__John is too small__ for a D.N.A. test, I'll wait." Courtney said and __Jax__ responded, "He will still be our child." "He's a miracle __Jax__ he can'__t be our child__ because you are a bastard." Courtney said and __Jax__ took his leave. Nickolas looked over and Courtney had a fire in her eyes. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Second Chance Club_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

_Sam was reeling from the news that Alexis was her daughter and wanted a D.N.A test as soon as possible.__ Jason saw his girl was still reeling and walked up to hold her. "I __wandered__ if I will have that stick really tight up my ass when I grow older." Sam said __as__ a joke and added, "I wandered if I will tell my kids that they can't have sex till there eighteen." Sam still tried to joke about this. "I'm her daughter, seriously.__ It's not a total bad thing t__hat would make you her son-in-law and that would be a conflict of interest." Sam said trying to find the good side. Jason held his wife in his arms. They had gotten married in a secret ceremony, no one knew about it. Sam stopped and pointed to the door. Jason opened it and it was __Carly__. "Jason, I need your help." __Carly__ said and added, "__Jax__ ta__mpered with the results of Courtney's little boy, it's really Nickolas's baby. Sonny thinks that Nickolas shouldn't be a father after what he did to Emily and wants to see proof. __Jax__ told Courtney about it as she was dying and when she called him on it, he said it was the fever and she could have imagined it. Jason, please." Sam felt sick and said, "Wait! You mean the fever that I almost died from, my brother died from, Tony and a lot of people died from, he's using it as an excuse." Sam had a very fierce temper and added, "This is going to pain me, I agree with __Carly__." _

_Jason paused and said, "John is to__o__ small__, we can't get D.N.A but maybe we could keep __Jax__ busy enough to try something." __Carly__ was confused and Sam smiled, "Would that mean attacking his businesses." She said and __Carly__ laughed, "I like that. Hell, I would give my shares of the __Metrocourt__ to someone who was hungry enough to take it all." "Let's see if Courtney is on board."__ Sam said in a sl__y voice and __Carly__ with Sam walked out together. _


	3. Chapter 3

Second Chance Club

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

_Emily couldn't believe the words out of Elizabeth's voice."You know that __Jax__ has Nickolas's baby and your covering." Emily said and Elizabeth responded, "Why are you defending __Nickloas__ he cheated on you?" "He deserves to be a father just like everyone else, you and __Sonny,__ I understand why you hate him…." Emily said and Elizabeth responded "Lucky understood when I was __raped,__ he didn't screw me over the next…" "The bastard who raped me looked like Nickolas!" Emily said and Elizabeth responded, "He cheated Emily." "I'm asking you as my friend to please help me." Emily said and Elizabeth responded, "That bitch doesn't deserve anything not Jason, Nickolas or a whole family, nothing." _

_Courtney and Nickolas were having some time together, John looked great and they were alone. Sam and __Carly__came__ in. "Hi ladies." Nickolas said and __Carly__ responded, "We want to help." "Who's up for breaking __Jax's__ companies and selling them off to the highest bidder?" Sam asked and Nickolas walked up to them, "I'm listening" "Wait, you want to do that." Courtney said and Sam responded, "The more we take from it, he will hold them hostage until he gives up John willingly." "I don't know. It's……..brilliant." Courtney said and __Nickloas__ turned to Courtney. He turned to them, "I'm in." Nickolas said. _


	4. Chapter 4

Second Chance Club

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

_Two Months Later….._

_Emily has stood by Sonny, she has stayed out of everything. Courtney, Sam and __Carly__ have been making moves with Nickolas's help. Jason was about to put his plan into action, he paused and saw Sam typing away….Sam has also voiced her displeasure about Sonny and Emily as well. Jason looked at Sam, his Bonnie, she got the D.N.A test and Alexis found out Sam was her mother. Sam didn't want anything to d with her. There was a knock at the door, Alexis was there. _

_"We need to have a talk" Alexis said and Sam got up, Jason was about to walk out, Sam shook her head no. Jason did get out of the way. "Sam, I understand you resent me for giving you up." Alexis said and added, "However, Kristina and Molly should know you." Sam quietly said, "I agree totally." That went well__."__I also think that you and Jason, Jason leads a very dangerous life, you could get killed!" Alexis said and Sam responded, "No, Jason treats me with respect, Jason thinks of me as an equal, Jason and I tell each other everything. Jason has always given me an out from his life, anytime I want." "Then take it! My sister, your aunt…." Alexis said and Sam responded, "She died because you lied to her about Kristina! You, __Jax__ and most of you hypocrites of Port Charles are so……" Sam paused and said, "I hate you all sometimes but I don't hate those little girls they don't understand…" Sam paused again because she wanted to say something nasty and she knew that she couldn't afford to hurt the relationship with Nickolas. She stopped herself and just walked away. Alexis looked at Jason and then stormed off. She ran right into Courtney. "What are you doing here?" Alexis asked and Courtney responded, "I'm here to see Sam. Sam told me that you're her mother. The next time you want to tell Nickolas how wrong I am for him…." Courtney said and Alexis responded, "You are wrong for him." Alexis walked off and as the elevator opened it was __Carly__, she walked past her too. Jason opened the door and let them both in. Sam walked down, "I'm sorry guys, my mother." "No reason. I went through that with Bobbie." __Carly__ said and Courtney responded, "My mother." Jason paused and then he shook his head, "I might I've have stocks we could used." Jason said, they all turned to him and he walked out. _

_Half-hour later_

_Jason returned with an envelope and gave it to Sam. She opened it and looked at it. She turned to Jason, "Use it." _


	5. Chapter 5

Second Chance Club

By

Chosen2007

Part Five

_What Jason gave to them was shares of E.L.Q., it was a portion of Emily's and Ned's shares that Ned gave after learning about what __Jax's__ did, he understood but her did it for Courtney. All this power was making the women…._

_After they all left, Sam had that look in her eyes and gave Jason a series of passionate kisses and Jason held her all the way into the bedroom. There were pants down, someone on their knees and a variety of positions. Courtney came home told Nick to get upstairs and after a couple of hours neither could walk but sleep. __Carly__ came home, the kids were asleep and so Leticia all tired. __Carly__ went upstairs and __called for a booty call. The person used the key, went upstairs and screw __Carly__ silly._


	6. Chapter 6

_Second Chance Club_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six _

_Sam was pregnant, the girls were in Jason and Sam's house celebrating. _

_"I never thought I hear myself saying this, Jason couldn't pick a better woman." __Carly__ said and Courtney added__Sam raised her glass, they talked. "We are going to rule this town." __Carly__ said and Courtney added, "I think we should be called, "The Cucci Mafia." __" They__ all agreed. "Or we could be called the Second Chance club, how many second chance__s__ have we all had?" They all agreed that was a better name._

_Carly__ talked about __how __she loved being single because she could have her pick. "Would you bring your dating record with you?" Courtney asked and __Carly__ flipped her off. "No, I was thinking of going through Sonny's ex__es__ and sleeping with __them__." __Carly__ said and Sam responded, "No! You would be sleeping with my mom!" "You're ready to call me step-mommy." __Carly__ said and Courtney responded, "Oh God, I'm straight!" Sam laughed at that and said, "Alexis would deny it anyway." So they__ had more wine __and Sam __had __cider. "You know what? Robin is so holy, she probably has wings." Courtney said and __Carly__ added, "__I wish they were __be__ prick__ one by one." They laughed and Courtney responded, "You need to get laid over and over." "Hell yeah bitches." __Carly__ said and they raised their glasses. There was a knock on the door. They opened and i__t was a man with a bald head an__ African American named Eric. __"Oh My God!"__ Courtney yelled and ran to him, "What are you doing here?" Courtney asked and Eric told her that the deal is final. _

_Courtney explained this was the guy who had the eighty-five percent shares of a company __Jax__ wanted. He got the paper-work and they all signed. Courtney had a history with him too and __Carly__ were steal looks from him. She went __upstairs;__ she grabbed the key from Sonny's old penthouse and put it in her pocket. So Eric took his leave, __Carly__ showed the keys and asked if Eric wanted to hang out some more. Eric was into it. _


	7. Chapter 7

Second Chance Club

By

Chosen2007

Part Seven

_The next morning….._

_Carly__ was bold-legged and Eric promised to repeat with her any time she wants. __Carly__ just smiled and walked out. __Courntey__ told Nicholas about the whole night and Nickolas showed his other deal they were working on, Courtney had an interest to join up with a center for kids and women. She had a meeting with that person today….._

_It was a month later, the girls had the ducks in a row and __Jax__ will not see it coming. They would __getting__ sponsors as well for the 2__nd__ Chance Club Inc. They would __going__ to hold an updated version of the Nurses Ball called, "Second Chances." Jason had everything secured, no one knew was about to hit them before the night was over but Sam did, __Carly__ did and Courtney the ring-leader did. They made sure that __Jax__ didn't know anything, no clues, no holes, all of his business would in their control and that's how a control freak likes it. _

_Sam walked __in,__ she was dressed in a white dress and Jason in a black suit. "Tonight is going to be excellent." Sam said and Jason responded, "Everything is in place." Sam shook her head and Alexis walked to her, "__Carly__, you and Courtney together, what's going on?" Alexis asked and Sam just smiled, "Nothing." She walked away and __Carly__ had the boys in their seat. Sonny walked to her, "I'm going to ask again, what you are planning?" Sonny asked and __Carly__ responded, "I'm not going to disrespect __Stone's__ memory, I'm going to honor it and his girlfriend." __Carly__ walked away too and Courtney was in the back with Nickolas. Courtney just smiled away and looked at her husband, "You are glowing tonight." Nickolas said and Courtney responded, "It feels good."_


End file.
